Hello evil-stepmother
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Coulson is Daisy's Dad, and he's marrying Rosalind. "Hello Daisy," "Hello, evil step-mother."


**Author's Note:**

 **Short drabble. I was shown a GIF of Daisy greeting Rosalind as 'evil step-mother' and was told to write a oneshot, so I did! This is for Sanctuaria! Hope you like it :) For**

 **Thank you to ThisVioletOfMine for beta'ing it.**

* * *

Coulson straightened his tie with one hand; he didn't wear ties much anymore after losing his hand at work, but had decided that today was definitely important enough. He smiled as he saw his daughter poke her head in the door.

"Are you decent?" she asked.

He turned around. "Help me with the tie- it's still not straight."

Daisy walked over to him, and, a smile gracing her lips, she undid the tie to begin redoing it. "You are really going through with this, aren't you?"

Coulson's brow creased as he leant forward. "Yes." He confirmed; he didn't have cold feet, but it appeared his daughter did.

"When you said you wanted S.H.I.E.L.D. and ATC to work together, I didn't expect you to marry the evil leader of it," Daisy commented with a tilt of her head. She straightened his tie, patting it. "All done."

Coulson eyed his tie with satisfaction. "You have to stop referring to her as evil- she's going to be your _mother_ in a few hours."

" _Step_ -mother," she clarified, before adding, "And it's closer to an hour. I'll see you out there, just wanted to see you first."

They exchanged a hug before Daisy left. The ceremony was small, as only agents from either side were invited. Most of the guests had guns or weapons hidden- after all, they were expecting an attack. However, there were no interruptions, much to Daisy's dismay.

* * *

Eight days after officially getting married, Phil and Rosalind Coulson returned from their honeymoon. They headed back to the base straight away- it was, of course, where they lived. They spent the majority of their time at S.H.I.E.L.D; Coulson hadn't been willing to leave his base for hers. They were separated quickly, with Coulson needing to get back to his position; a lot had happened in eight days.

Rosalind made her way back to her bunk, but on her way, she noticed Daisy talking to Mack in the kitchen and entered it. "Daisy," she greeted.

The young agent turned around to face her, but there was no immediate joy on her face; instead she crossed her arms and calmly greeted, "Hello, evil stepmother." A smirk and forced smile graced her lips at the same time.

Rosaline's smile turned a little more natural- she knew that Daisy would have been yearning to say that since the wedding. It was sweet that she thought of a nickname, and besides, she was used to Daisy calling her evil.

"How are you?" She asked, continuing the conversation. She had to try extra hard, especially now, because everybody knew that Daisy was Phil's little girl- after he had not been in her life for the first twenty-five years, (due to being kidnapped and then lost by the mother) he had given her whatever she wanted. At least, that was how it seemed.

"Fine. My dad back, too?" Daisy asked shortly, obviously not having the intention of maintaining the conversation.

"Yes, he was pulled away by May when we walked through the door," Rosalind replied.

Daisy nodded and started to walk off, but stopped and looked at her. There was an awkward pause before she said, "Thanks, Mom." Then she walked off.

Rosalind looked at Mack questioningly; even though the word 'mom' was definitely said mockingly, it was surprising. She had already used the term 'mother' when calling her evil, but Mom was definitely a more intimate term and she wasn't sure what to make of it. She guessed that time would tell.

After exchanging a few courteous words with Mack, she continued her route to her bunk and unpacked. She knew that she could expect a meal with Phil and Daisy later- possibility other members of S.H.I.E.L.D. would attend, too. With that thought, she elected to take a shower and get ready. The water rushing over her body was a small reminder that she was home and couldn't have Phil all to herself; not only did she have to share him with his daughter, but his team as well. She, thankfully, had a few extra days before returning to work herself. Hopefully, she would be successful in making a connection with Daisy- she just didn't know how yet.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I'd love to know your thoughts!**


End file.
